


Mercury's Tears

by novatasticSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Karkat Vantas, Bipolar Sollux Captor, Cool sis Feferi, F/F, Found this on a flash drive from months ago, Humanstuck, M/M, No Game AU, sick kid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novatasticSpace/pseuds/novatasticSpace
Summary: Your name is Karkat Aquatic Vantas-Peixes, your name is long as fuck, and confusing at times. Currently you’re sitting in a hospital bed watching your older sister look out the window with a look of determination on her face. You know this means that she’s going to make you do something, but you’re ready to pull the “I’m sick and dying so I can’t card” at any moment's notice because you’re an asshole.





	

** Be the sick boy in bed -> **

 

Your name is  ** Karkat Aquatic Vantas-Peixes ** , your name is long as fuck, and confusing at times. Currently you’re sitting in a hospital bed watching your older sister look out the window with a look of determination on her face. You know this means that she’s going to make you do something, but you’re ready to pull the “I’m sick and dying so I can’t card” at any moment's notice because you’re an asshole. 

 

** Now be Feferi Atlantic Peixes. -> **

 

You are now  ** Feferi Atlantic Piexes ** , and you’re forming your plan that you talked to your mother about. You won’t let your younger brother live the rest on his short life in misery, so you’re going to pull the “big eyes that are filled with tears” card, because you know Karkat can’t say no to you when you’re like that. The plan you have is simple, get Karkat to talk to his friends again, so that he won’t be a sad, lonely, little guppy when his time finally comes. 

 

** Be no one. -> **

 

Feferi let’s out a small sound, and Karkat looks up at her, ready to play his card. But he stops because oh fuck. Oh fuck Feferi looks like she is going to burst into tears. Because oh fuck, Karkat can’t handle that shit, and she knows it. 

 

“Krabby?” Feferi ask. She lets out a sniffle, and then a teardrop is rolling down her face.

 

There is a small part in Karkat’s head that wants to laugh at his sister's makeup being ruined, but he doesn’t because he’s shocked that she played this card. 

 

“Could you please do one thing for me?” Feferi asks, and then she’s suddenly next to the hospital bed Karkat’s in, grasping at one of his hands, and then bringing it close to her face.

 

Karkat groans internally, and looks away from Feferi with a frown forming on his face. 

 

“What is it Fef?” He asks, afraid of the answer, already regretting opening his mouth. 

 

“Please don’t die alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One will be updated sometime around Christmas, that's also when my artist goes on holiday so I should have some photos to go with the story too ^_^. 
> 
> I keep finding old homestuck stuff on my flashdrives, it's kinda amusing. 
> 
> I don't own homestuck nor the characters mentioned!
> 
> ps. there will be a total of like 9 chapters.  
> pss. my pesterchum is the same as my username if you want to add me and ever chat ^_^


End file.
